guitarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibanez E-Gen
Ibanez E-Gen - Herman Li Signature Guitar After three years in development, Ibanez releases Herman Li's own signature model in 2008. This top end electric guitar is played by Li exactly as it is, live on stage, in the studio, right off the shelve without any modification. Available now. Check www.ibanez.com for other information. Full Specifications Model: EGEN18 TVF Neck: 5pc Maple/Walnut 24-fret neck Neck Type: E-Gen Prestige Body: Mahogany body with flamed maple top Body: Special upper horn 'Kung Fu' grip Body: Special deeper cut on lower horn Frets: Jumbo frets Frets: Scalloped fretboard from 21st to 24th fret Fingerboard: Rosewood Inlays: Oval Abalone Bridge: Edge-Zero bridge - E-Gen Custom Setup Neck PU: DiMarzio® HLM (H) neck pickup Middle PU: DiMarzio® HLM (S) middle pickup Bridge PU: DiMarzio® HLM (H) bridge pickup Hardware Colour: Gold Colour: TVF (Transparent Violet Flame) Made in Japan by Ibanez's premier craftsmen Nine pickup configurations for versatile tone from super clean to extreme metal. Pickup / Character The DiMarzio HLM pickups were custom made for Herman Li for use on the new Ibanez E-Gen. Herman wanted a set of pickups designed specifically for E-Gen's slim mahogany body, 24 frets neck, different pickup mounting positions compare to his old Ibanez S guitars, along with the new Edge-Zero bridge. Here a description of how each pickup sounds: : Neck: Warm, clean, strong attack. Great for warm singing solos, clean sweep picking tone. Pull volume switch up to split coil for a more classic sound or go smooth and clean. : Middle: This pickup features a warm and punchy high-output design. The middle pickup has been designed to be mounted deeper into the guitar's body so it stays out of the way when picking, yet still remains perfectly in balance with the neck and bridge pickups. : Bridge: High output, screaming harmonics. Perfect for fast tight heavy rhythm, loud solos, responsive to speed finger tapping. A CLOSER LOOK Check out http://www.dragonforce.com/df/gear/ibanez-e-gen-herman-li-signature-model-guitar for pictures Modeled using Herman's left hand. E-Gen's unique scoop cutaway at the back of the body, allows even easier access to high frets from all angles. Herman's essential feature for his performance on stage. Modeled from Herman's actual right hand. The most stable and versatile locking bridge with excellent tone and sustain. The E-Gen has a deeper routed tremolo cavity, making it capable of an extremely wide range of whammy bar tones and applications. From the most screamingly high harmonics to guttural dive-bombs, this tremolo system does it all! The Edge-Zero - E-Gen Custom also includes 'locking studs' bridge posts as an optional installation. Only available on the E-Gen, an Edge-Zero bridge with Herman's custom setup. The specially designed springs (in gold colour) is Herman's preferred tremolo bar feel; very smooth and responsive. E-Gen's Custom ZPS3 system also featured a 'recessed' spring tension wheel to avoid accidental adjustment during DragonForce's intense live show. Herman asked DiMarzioto design a set of custom pickups with a low-profile setting in the middle pickup, so it doesn't get in the way of heavy rhythm down strokes all the way to shredding alternate picking. External links * Official Ibanez website * EGEN18 on Ibanez Guitar Wiki